magictreehousemacromaniafandomcom-20200216-history
Dinosaurs Before Dark
This book has 68 pages and 10 chapters Chapter 1. Into The Woods This chapter is about the great discovery of the Magic Tree House. It is evening when Jack and Annie are walking through the woods on their way home. All of a sudden Annie starts racing Jack deeper into the woods. Jack starts calling out to Annie for her to come back because it was getting late. Suddenly Annie calls out to Jack to come over where she is. Jack follows her voice and finds her staring into the tallest oak tree in the woods. There, sitting in the branches, is a tree house. Annie then starts climbing a rope ladder that lead to the floor of the tree house. Jack shouts out her to stop but she wouldn't. Annie then climbs into the tree house and her head pops out the window."There's books," she says. And because of Jack's love of reading he started climbing up the rope ladder. Chapter 2. The Monster When Jack Arrives in the tree house, he is amazed. There are loads of books. There was even one about Frog Creek. Annie hands him one about dinosaurs and Jack starts flipping through the pages. He sees a picture of a flying Pteranodon and wishes he sees one for real. All of a sudden Annie shouts,Monster!!.''Jack looks outside the window and sees a huge flying beast. A real live Pteranodon! Suddenly the leaves start blowing and the tree house starts spinning until everything was a blur. Then everything was still. Chapter 3. Where Is Here? Jack and Annie stared at each other amazed. Jack couldn't belive his eyes so he started to pee out the window. The world inside the dinosaur book and the world outside were exactly the same. Ferns, streams, and volcanoes were surrounding them. ''Where is here?''says Annie. Jack looks inside the dinosaur book and finds out that they are in the Cretacious period. And at the base of the tree is the same Pteranodon. All of sudden Annie starts climbing down the rope ladder straight to the Pteranodon. Chapter 4. Henry Jack gets really scared. And to make things worse Annie starts petting the Pteranodon.''Oh, brother.''Jack says. He starts climbing down the rope ladder until he reaches to where Annie is. There she is stroking his skin. Jack tells Annie to stop but Annie persuades him to stroke his skin too. She calls the Pteranodon Henry. Jack starts taking notes and writes '' fuzzy skin.''Suddenly Annie shouts''Jack! and points to the top of a hill. There resting on the grass is a humungous dinosaur. Chapter 5. Gold In The Grass Jack suddenly starts rushing Annie to go into the tree house. They peek out the window and see some special features about the dinosaur. The dinosaur had three horns and had a shield-like thing on his head. Annie wanted to find out if it ate people so Jack looked in the dinosaur and found out that the dinosaur was a herbivore. Suddenly Annie starts climbing down the rope ladder towards the Triceratops! Cautiously Jack climbed down the rope ladder and walked towards the Triceratops then started taking notes. Jack was about to follow it when he saw something shining in the grass. He picked it up and saw the letter M engraved on a medallion.Someone has been here before us. Chapter 6. Dinosaur Valley Jack was about to show Annie what he discovered but she was too busy picking magnolia flowers at the top of the hill. She then peered over the other side of the hill and her eyes opened in amazement. She then started running over the other side of the hill and disappeared. Jack started wondering what Annie saw but was interrupted when he heard Annie scream. He rushed over the other side of the hill and couldn't believe his eyes. In the valley below there were tons of dinosaur nests and inside them were dinosaur babies. In between the dinosaur nests was Annie crouched over and a humungous duck-billed mother dinosaur was towering over her making tuba noises. She was about to run to Jack but Jack made her crawl slowly instead and pretend to eat grass until she reached him. Annie then gave the dinosaur the magnolia flowers and it wandered off to the top of the hill to find more. Jack then looked in the dinosaur book and found out that the dinosaurs were called Anatosauruses and that they live in colonies. Suddenly Jack heard the Anatosaurus make it's tuba noise again but this time a scared tuba noise. He then saw the Anatosaurus run down the hill to the baby dinosaurs. He and Annie peered over the hilltop and saw a frightening sight. Running towards them was a humungous, ugly dinosaur. A Tyrannosauraus Rex. Chapter 7. Ready, Set, Go! Jack and Annie sprinted towards the tree house. They got ahold of the ladder and started climbing up. They burst throught the tree house exhausted."I wish we could go home!" Jack screamed. Nothing happened. Annie reminded him that he was pointing at a picture when he wished them here. That's when Jack remembered that he left his pack on the hill. He climbed down the rope ladder and ran to his pack."Ready, Set, Go!" thought Jack and he dived for his pack. He didn't see the T. Rex any more so he charged up the hill top and saw a horrific sight. Between him and the tree house was the T. Rex. Chapter 8. A Giant Shadow Jack then hid behind the magnolia tree at the sight of the T-Rex. Luckily the T. Rex didn't see him. He thought and trieed not to panic. He then saw Annie climb down the rope ladder and make hand motions at Henry."She's nuts!" Jack thought. Suddenly the ground trembled and a horrific roar filled the air. The T. Rex had spotted him. Jack tensed up and waited for the gruesome event. Suddenly there was a giant shadow flying above Jack. It was Henry diving straight for Jack. Chapter 9. The Amazing Ride Henry landed on the ground and Jack climbed aboard without thinking. Suddenly, without warning, Henry took off. Jack soared over the carnivourous dinosaur and above Dinosaur Valley. He even saw the same Triceratops grazing in some really tall grass. Henry then circled around the tree house and landed at the base of the oak tree. Jack thanked Henry and climbed up the rope ladder. He surged into the tree house and looked for the Frog Creek book. Annie rushed him and told him that the T. Rex was charging towards the tree house. Jack then found the Frog Creek book and flipped through its pages. Boomm!!! The whole tree house shook as the dinosaur collided with the tree. Jack found the page filled with the Frog Creek woods and pointed to it wishing that they could go there. The tree house started to spin. Then everything was still. Chapter 10. Home Before Dark Jack and Annie were relieved to find out that they were home at last. They heard their mom call out to them so they climbed down the rope ladder and journeyed home. They decided not to tell anyone about their adventures and felt very peaceful. Jack and Annie then raced each other home as the sun began to set.